


Casey vs the Awkward Call

by CaptRocket



Series: Casey VS [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: John Casey is having a hard time being away from Marlana Wheldon.  A phone call mid-flight might be what he's needing.
Relationships: John Casey & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Casey VS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714222
Kudos: 2





	Casey vs the Awkward Call

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP file for a while and only now decided to finish it. Please let me know what you think - good or bad.

Casey vs the Awkward Phone Call

John Casey sat in the seat of the private jet, staring at the laptop screen that was positioned on his lap. Sitting across the aisle from him was Agent Sarah Walker. She was staring at the display of her cell phone. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw her frown at something she was looking at and quickly turned back to the laptop when she turned her attention towards him. 

“Have you ever had a long-distance relationship before?”

“Not anything that I’d want to talk about,” he said as he closed the lid to the laptop and stood up. Setting the computer down on the chair, he stood up and looked down at her. “I’m going to the head.”

Sarah frowned as she watched the NSA agent walked off with a growl. Shaking her head, she went back to reading from the display on her phone. The man was a mystery and refused to let anyone know about his life. Just knowing about Casey having a daughter was more than she had since she had first met him. Then again, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know about John Casey’s personal life.

* * *

He stepped into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him. Locking the door, he tugged on it to make sure that it was secured. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he dug into the pocket of his dress slacks to retrieve his phone. Turning his neck, he twisted it until he felt the cracking of the bones as he scrolled through his contact list until he found the number he was looking for.

“Casey?” he heard as she answered the phone. A hint of concern in her voice as she spoke his name. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine. I just wanted to hear your voice,” he said.

Hearing a chuckle, she said, “I really wasn’t expecting to have you call with that request before.”

“Yeah…well…it’s been one of those weeks.”

“I see,” she responded. “Anything that you can talk about? It’s not a secured line.”

“On assignment,” he answered quickly. 

“Ah, I see,” she replied. “Stressed?”

“You can say that,” he replied as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. Turning around, he leaned back against the metal sink and took a deep breath. “Tired. I need a break.”

“You take a break? Is that allowed?” 

He heard a faint laugh over the phone. The sound of her voice, her laugh was making it uncomfortable to be in clothing. Tugging at his pants to relieve some of the pressure, he closed his eyes to pinch the bridge of his nose. Trying not to think about what her soft, sultry voice is doing to him right now. 

“Sometimes. This is one of those times it shouldn’t be.”

“Ah,” was all Marlana Wheldon said. 

He could hear her moving in the background. His imagination was driving him wild as he thought about her stretched out on that large, four poster bed of hers. A silk nightie covering her ample curves and dips of her body as she stretched out across the mattress. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Trying to get into position,” Marlana said.

“Position for what?” he asked, trying to adjust himself again. 

Three, long months of assignments, missed opportunities and fates that insisted on keeping them apart had been far too long for Casey’s approval. He wanted to feel her underneath again. Or on top of him. Or…

He grunted, shaking his head. Turning on the facet, he cupped the cool water in his hands and splashed it on his face. Stepping out of the lavatory, hot and bothered was not how he wanted to return for Walker to see.

“For you to talk to me while I touch myself.”

His jaw dropped as he found himself gripping the metal sink of the small closet lavatory. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“I’m not having phone sex with you, Marlana,” he grunted even thought he could already feel his cock hardening in his pants painfully.

“I really need to hear your voice as I touch myself. I haven’t had an orgasm in weeks and your voice is just making it really hard for me not to want to,” she purred over the phone.

“No, Marlana. I’m not going to.”

“Fine. I’ll put it this way to you. Either you can talk to me while I do this or hang up and I’ll be left with my imagination.”

Clearing his throat, Casey reached for the buckle of his pants to quickly release it. His free hand tugged at his pants to push them down. “What are you wearing?”

"Nothing. I just stepped out of the shower when you called."

"Hmmm...that sounds good," Casey said. "Wished I was there to see you. I love to watch as the water runs down your naked body. Drops hanging from your nipples."

She moved her bottom across the soft sheets of the bed until she rested in the middle of the bed. Her free hand moving across her bare chest to cup her breast, gently massaging herself. "You sure you’re up for this?"

"Only if you promise to make it real when I get back," Casey said. His erection getting harder as he heard a soft gasp produced over the phone from her. Smiling, he wrapped his hand around his shaft as he closed his eyes. 

"Without a doubt," Marlana responded, rubbing the pad of her thumb over her nipple.

"Good," Casey said, smiling. “What are you doing now?”

Marlana retrieved the vibrator from her bedside table, thankful that she had just replaced the batteries recently. “Getting my vibrator out of the drawer.”

“Use it much, huh?”

“Only when I can’t have you.”

Licking his lips, he felt his cock twitch with excitement. "I’m curious to know what it feels like to have it inside of you. Spinning around inside of you while it is rubbing against your clit. While listening to me talk to you."

She started at the object with a mixture of curiosity and arousal. "Really now?"

"Now just close your eyes, picture me lying next to you on the bed," he said, trying to picture himself beside her. "Me on my side, you on your back."

Resting her head back on the pillow, Marlana spread her legs slightly. Her hand moving down her stomach, just stopping as her fingertips touch the soft hair at the peak of her legs. "I can feel your hand moving down my body."

"My hand is moving down, nudging your legs open as my lips wraps around your nipple to suck and flick my tongue over you."

Marlana cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear to free up her other hand. Her now free hand brushed over her breast, imagining that it was Casey, as his other hand moved lower to run her fingers up and down over her folds. 

"I bet you're wet, aren't you?" he asked, grasping himself a little tighter. Stroking himself from base to tip, he could hear her breathing just a little faster, harder than before. His mind placing images of her sliding her fingers into herself to test herself. "Tell me. How wet are you?"

"Very wet."

"Slide the vibrator in you," he whispered as his mind allowed the vision of her bending her knees to slide the length inside of her body. Hearing her gasp, he continued to work his hand over himself. "That's it. Let it fill you up. Push it in all the way, just like I would do." He took a deep breath, seeing himself over her as he pushed slowly inside over her. "You got it in there?"

Marlana continued to guide the length of the vibrator inside of her tight heat. As it made its way completely inside, she released a moan as the tip of the stimulator brush against her clitoris and the tip of the silicone cock was buried deep inside of her. "Oh...God, yes."

Casey smiled working himself with a slow, steady pace. "Hit the top button just once."

She bucked as the rabbit's ears began to tease her sensitive nub. Her body shaking from the thought of Casey's tongue over her.

"Hit it again," he ordered.

Her hand reached down, touching the button again. "Oh God!" she cried out.

Loving the sounds, she was making, made Casey's internal sight change to see himself between her legs. Running his tongue over her repeatedly, tasting her as she came.

"You taste so good, Marlana. I love to hear you scream as you come. To taste you as you do," he rasped, stroking himself a little harder.

Marlana felt her muscles tightening around the shaft inside of her. One hand holding the object in place, her other hand massaged her breast, pinching her nipples. "That feels so good, Casey."

"Turn it up one more. Click the other button twice, too."

Doing as told, Marlana's body shivered feeling the tip of the sex toy spinning around deep inside her. The stimulator continuing to rub against her clitoris.

"I need to know. Tell me what you're feeling, Marlana. Tell me how good it feels."

Marlana gasped for breath as her body twisted against the sweet torture that the vibrator was creating. "I feel you pushing deep inside of me. Feeling me hot, wet. Your thumb rubbing against my clit as you pushed deep inside of me. Hard and fast, just the way I like it."

"That's it, Marlana. Can you feel me filling you up, tilting your hips so I can drive myself harder inside you?" He paused to draw in a breath. "Damn, you're so tight. So wet. Just the way I like you."

"I'm so damn close, Casey. Fuck that's it!" she cried out as her fingers moved over the controls, increasing the speed of the spinning cock. The ears against her clitoris driving her insane. "More, Casey!"

"That's right. Hold it in place. Enjoy the feel of it in you. The thoughts of me push myself deep inside of you. Stroking myself into your body, more and more. Damn you're incredible," Casey said continuing to stroke himself with the same speed that he was imagining in his thoughts.

Marlana's body rocked with the approaching climax. She was beyond the point of coherent conversation. All she could do was moan, cry out Casey's name as the vibrator's tip spun around inside of her. Pushing against the walls of her body, the spot that drove her closer to the edge. The assault against her clitoris at the same time from the rabbit's ears, pressing her the cliff.

"My mouth wrapped around your nipple, nipping, licking as I thrust harder." Casey heard her cries of pleasure, sending him closer to the brink.

"Oh...yes!" Marlana screamed, grasping at the sheets as her body tightened around the vibrator in a pulsating thunder of her orgasm. The phone falling from her shoulder onto the bed. "Oh...God, Casey!"

Casey's cock throbbed as he continued to work himself harder as he began to feel that familiar stiffening of his body as the spurts of his orgasm coursed through his body. "Holy, fucking hell!" he shouted as his body trembled.

Breathing hard, heart pounding in her chest, Marlana reached down to pull the still moving toy out from her body. Fumbling with the controls, she turned it off as her other hand reached blindly to find the phone again. Finding the phone, Marlana rested it on the pillow, turning her head to hold it in place. She had no energy to hold it against her head.

"Ca...Case..." she muttered, still unable to form words.

"Yeah? I'm here," he answered as he forced to finally release himself and began to clean himself up.

Marlana breathed heavily as she rolled to her side, her body still shivering from her orgasm. "No...no, you're not."

Running a sink of water, Casey cleaned himself off, smiling. "I know. I wished I was."

"When will you be back?" she asked, reaching for the sheets. She had no strength to get up and put on her pajamas. Sleep was the only thing she could do. 

"As soon as the mission is over. I promise."

She smiled. "Gonna make it up to me?"

Pulling up his clothing, he redressed himself. " Of course I am, Marlana."

“Good. Now let me get some sleep and be safe, John.”

Nodding, he sighed. “I will.”

Pressing the end button on his phone, he returned it to his pocket and turned his attention to the mirror in front of him. Leaning his hands against the sink, he braced himself as he stared at his own reflection. It had been a long time since he felt this way about anyone. Maybe it was time to finally break down the walls he built up and move this past sex with a fellow agent and move it into a different category. 

Opening the door, Casey exited the small lavatory and returned to his seat. Ignoring the looks of Walker as he past her. Sitting down, he picked up his magazine, opened it and hid behind it so she could not see the smile on his face. He did not know how long he was there before he heard a faint giggle from the younger CIA agent. 

“What?” he asked, keeping the magazine in place.

Sarah flipped the page of her magazine, smiling. “Feel better now?”

“I’m fine.”

“I should have told you to tell Marlana I picked up her package when we were in Italy.”

Frowning, he dropped his magazine down on his lap. “What package?”

Sarah reached down, picking up a small bag from a boutique she had visited while on mission. Tossing it over to him, she smiled. “Considering you’ll be seeing her before me, I’ll assume you won’t mind giving it to her.”

Casey opened the gift bag and pushed back the flimsy paper inside to see something very lacy and very silky inside. He forced a frown on his face to prevent the smile that was trying to appear. Dropping the bag on the floor beside his foot, he shook his head. “I guess I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Casey,” Sarah said before returning to her magazine.

His eyes lowered the bag again as he lifted his magazine to hid behind once more. He was looking forward to making up for the missed time and even more seeing her model what was inside the bag.


End file.
